


Пассажир

by Ffn12, WTF_Winter_Soldier



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: Angst and Tragedy, Canon Divergence - Avengers: Endgame (Movie), Imaginary Friends, M/M
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-28
Updated: 2020-03-28
Packaged: 2021-03-01 03:27:22
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 562
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23358502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ffn12/pseuds/Ffn12, https://archiveofourown.org/users/WTF_Winter_Soldier/pseuds/WTF_Winter_Soldier
Summary: Мы уйдем на покой и будем жить на берегу очень тихой реки, думал Стив.
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers
Kudos: 15
Collections: WTF Winter Soldier 2020





	Пассажир

Стив вышел на крыльцо и, хорошенько потянувшись, огляделся вокруг. Здравствуй, новый день! Здравствуйте, животные и птицы, солнце и облака, мелкие фиолетовые ползучки, рыскающие под ногами в траве, и огромные бронеслоны, кочующие через долину к югу каждую осень.  
  
Домик Стива стоял на каменной террасе пологого холма. С правой стороны дома вниз каскадом, напоминающим чайные плантации в Индии, спускались наделы риса и кукурузы, упиравшиеся в узкую извилистую речку. Слева стелилось поле пшеницы. Пушистые метелки колыхались на уровне плеча Стива, ярко-красные семечки начинали сыпаться из колосьев. На этой неделе обязательно нужно было заняться жатвой, если он не хотел остаться без хлеба. Позади хижины шелестел кожистыми листьями лес. Еще в первый год Стив огородил хижину и поле высоким забором, чтобы хищники не забредали к нему, пока он спит.  
  
Еще справа от хижины чернел выжженный двигателями при посадке пятачок. Посередине, покрытый налетом пыли и пыльцы, поросший мхом и почерневший от дождей, стоял небольшой космолет. К двери вела узкая тропинка, а из технического лючка в фюзеляже к хижине тянулся толстый кабель. Дуговой реактор мог служить годами без подпитки. Ему не нужно было топливо и почти не требовался ремонт. Чуть ли не бесконечный источник энергии полностью в распоряжении Стива.  
  
Он помахал Баки, поднимавшемуся от рисового поля с плетеной корзиной под мышкой. На том была одежда, напоминавшая традиционные костюмы Ваканды, вместо брюк и футболки. Живое плечо чуть поблескивало от пота. Волосы были собраны в высокий пучок. Босые ноги твердо ступали по траве.  
  
— Привет!  
  
— Доброе утро, — улыбнулся Стив. — Я не заметил, когда ты проснулся.  
  
— Плохо спал, решил поработать. Смотри, сколько сегодня собрал, — он сунул Стиву под нос корзину с мелкими белыми шариками. Они лопались, когда раскусываешь, и приятно кислили. Стив сел на край террасы, свесив ноги. Баки устроился рядом и  
положил голову ему на плечо.  
  
К реке с соседнего холма спустилось стадо козодоев. Если честно, они больше походили на кузнечиков, такие длинные, вывернутые назад ноги у них были, но еще у них имелись ветвистые рога и бородки, и можно было надоить молока из упругих сумок  
под шеей.  
  
— Я такой же седой, как ты? — вдруг спросил Баки.  
  
— Нет, Бак. Ты совсем не меняешься.  
  
— У тебя половина бороды седая и виски целиком, но в светлых волосах почти незаметно.  
  
Стив повернулся к нему и тепло улыбнулся.  
  
— Я так рад, что ты со мной, Бак.  
  
— Мы же до конца вместе. Куда ты, туда и я, придурок.  
  
Баки провел пальцем по старому побелевшему шраму на лице Стива. Широкая полоса прошла от виска к подбородку, чудом не зацепив глаз.  
  
— Не болит?  
  
— Нет, конечно. Столько лет прошло.  
  
— Ты не жалеешь?  
  
— Нет. Я сделал то, что должен был. Я убил Таноса за то, что он сделал.  
  
— Ты так и не научился принимать помощь, Стив, — грустно сказал Баки.  
  
— И о том, что мы здесь, я тоже не жалею ни капли.  
  
— Да. Если подумать, то здесь почти как в Канзасе.  
  
— Или во Вьетнаме.  
  
— Или на Луне.  
  
— Здесь неплохо. Тепло, сытно. Солнце светит, облака плывут, трава растет. Все точно  
так же, как дома. Ты со мной — это главное. Пора собирать пшеницу. Поможешь мне?  
  
Баки замер.  
  
— Бак?  
  
Баки пропал и появился снова, но уже на дорожке с рисового поля. Он нес под мышкой плетеную корзину. Он помахал Стиву и крикнул:  
  
— Привет!  
  
Стив поднялся и, помахав ему в ответ, пошел к замершему на приколе космолету. Дуговой реактор был надежным, но не вечным. Единственным, чего Стив боялся в новом мире, было то, что его собственная жизнь окажется длиннее, чем запас  
мощности реактора для генератора голограмм.


End file.
